The subject invention relates to portable furniture and particularly to a compact portable unit providing a convertible bed and seating arrangement.
Recreation vehicles with interior furniture are becoming increasingly popular. However, the limited space in such vehicles has meant that if permanent furniture is used, other uses of the interior are severely restricted. It has become apparent to this inventor that a compact, collapsible bedding and seating arrangement would be highly desirable, particularly when adapted to the space-conversing needs of recreation vehicles, such as vans and campers. While furniture employing collapsible or inflatable cushions has been known, an apparatus providing an inflatable bed and seating arrangement and adapted to fit in a compact case has not been provided.